halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Laters Everyone
To my fellow friends of Halo Fanon, I am here to inform you all, that I am leaving for good. I am sorry, but it's the time for it. I have appreciated every moment of time that I spent on here. I liked it, unto the end. You see, I co-founded this site a while ago with RelentlessRecusant. I helped around for a while and then I don't know. I left for a while to deal with some stuff going on in my life, then I came back to a wiki, which was not the one that I left. Whether that be good or bad, you make the call. I will tell you though, I have been influenced greatly in this. In good times and bad, I will tell you that I still stand by the fact that this wiki is, will, and can do great things. As of now I have decided that I will enter into the Marine branch of the military. I need to pay for college cause I really can't. Thus in this decision, I must step away from my wiki duties. Also, on a happier note, I will be able to fire better guns than just my simple 12 gauge shot gun in my closet...okay I won't actually be firing guns. I am signing up as a minister in the marines, so I will not be near any action whatsoever. That's actually where you will find me if you ever look. And hey who knows, perhaps I will run into ED and be able to talk about the wiki with him one day. I would like to point out a few people though who have helped me along the way: RelentlessRecusant, Rotaretilbo, Spartan-077, DragonClaws, Spartan-091, Subtank, LOMI, Sgt.johnson, The parkster, Sannse, Jimbo Wales, Angela, Dantman, TOR, Kirkburn, It's dot com, Joey Day, and many many more. To all of my incomplete projects I wish for someone to take them over and use them. I hope that they will work out for the best of all of this wiki. I ask also that you check out this site: A policy Central Site. This site was created to make up proposed policies for Halo Fanon. I hope you will look them over and you can decide on what you would like to keep, if any. Now, in all truth, I leave without having to go through promotion and demotion of me. Now that would be if I was to of passed my reelection. I leave with no hard feelings whatsoever. So anyone that thinks that, you are wrong. Though I leave with some not liking me, I can only say that's your problem. Anyways, thanks for the memories, thanks for the times, and thanks just because! No I am not coming back and so for the last time... "Laters", H*bad ps. If you have a facebook, add Richard Sunday. (That would be me) :Farewell H#Bad... I'm sorry if things didn't work out like you hoped they would. You've been a great administrator and a great friend. I hope you do return to this site again! Little_Missy - 12:53, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Your leaving? :'( -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 12:59, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Don't worry man, we'll look after the site for you. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 15:21, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Bye, i'll miss someone agreeing with my ideas! lol, jokes! But seriously, same to see you go, but we all have to move on sometime in our lives. Regards,